


More Than I Should

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zooey is Niall’s little sister, but she’s not so little anymore. Niall is having a hard time adjusting to the changes in his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Should

I was sitting in the living room still in my school uniform. I had unbuttoned the first three buttons because they felt so restrictive. All my shirts felt so tight nowadays with my ever expanding bust. But I couldn’t be mad at Mother Nature. I was thrilled I was finally getting a real body with curves, though they did seem to be getting a bit excessive.  I was reading that night’s assigned chapters in _The Great Gatsby_ , when my older brother, Niall, and his two friends, Zayn and Louis walked in.

“Hey, sis.” Niall said, barely glancing in my direction.

Louis and Zayn, however, stopped at the sofa, standing behind where I sat reading.

“Hey, Zooey.” Zayn rasped.

“What ya readin’?” Louis followed.

I craned my neck to look up at both of them staring down at me with stupid grins plastered on their faces.

“Oh, hey guys. “ I smiled, looking down at my book. “Oh, The Great Gatsby. I’m sure you read it when you were sophomores too.”

I picked back up my book trying to ignore them still staring at me.

“Hey, assholes. Leave my sister alone and get your asses in here!” Niall yelled from the kitchen.

Zayn and Louis grumbled some form of goodbye to me, which I ignored as well.

Once they were gone, I tried to relax back into reading, but the conversation going on in the kitchen prevented me from doing so.

“Dude, when did your sister get so hot?” Zayn mused.

“Yeah, when did she get that body? She didn’t look like that last year! Damn!” Louis breathed.

Both boys burst into laughter.

I bit my lip waiting for Niall’s inventible response.

The fridge door slammed.

“Will you two just shut the fuck up? That’s my sister. Don’t fucking talk about her like that!” Niall said low, anger lacing his words.

“Sorry, man. Just stating the obvious.” Zayn responded.

I could only imagine Louis nodding along to this.

“You know what? Why don’t you guys just leave?” Niall purposed.

“Are you seriously?” Louis asked.

“Yes, I am fucking serious. Now go!” Niall yelled.

I heard footsteps coming my direction so I pretended to busy myself with my book. Zayn and Louis rushed by, not sparing me a glance. The door slammed behind them. My ears turned their attention back to Niall in the kitchen.

I heard a glass crash against the counter, assuming he has just taken a drink.  He sighed a long sigh.

“Fuck.” I heard him mumble to himself.

Then he was walking towards the living room. I again put my nose to my book, acting as if I had been deaf to everything that had just happened. He started to walk by me to the stairs, but he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face me. I peeked at him over my book, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I help you with something?” I sassed.

He chuckled, though his smile didn’t meet his eyes.

“Zoe,” he paused, mulling over his words. It looked as though he wanted to say something but changed his mind at the last minute. “You should really cover up. You don’t want to go around looking like a slut, do you?” he asked. He tone was harsh, almost like he was blaming me for something. 

Before I could respond, he stalked up the stairs. I threw my book on the cushion next to me and brought my knees to my chest. _What the fuck?_ I can’t help that my body looks like this, and I should be able to relax in my own home. Sorry, my brother just has stupid, horny friends. But that’s not my fault. A blush began to creep across my cheeks and tears stung my eyes. I blinked them back, refusing to let Niall upset me.




That night I couldn’t sleep. I just tossed and turned, thinking about the absolute crap Niall had said to me earlier in the day. If he had a problem with my body, he would have to just suck it up. I decided I couldn’t just lie there anymore; I had to confront him. Who cares if it was 1 am? I would just wake his dumb ass up. I stormed down the hall to his room, not caring that I was wearing only a pair of undies, an oversized shirt, and knee socks. I was too pissed to care.

His light was off. Figuring he was asleep, I didn’t bother knocking. I silently swung open the door. The sight I was met with was not what I was expecting.

Niall was lying stark naked on his bed, eyes shut tightly, with his hand moving up and down his hard dick. The words died on my lips. Then it happened.

“Oh, Zooey.” Niall moaned, still oblivious to my presence.

I lost it.

“What the fuck, Niall?” I yelled.

His eyes shot open, and he instinctively grabbed a pillow and placed in over his groin.

“Z-zoe, what are you doing in here?” he breathed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“I’m here because I’m still pissed at what you said to me earlier. You know calling me a slut? I couldn’t sleep. I came to yell at you, and I find this.” I said, pointing to him lying on the bed.

“I-I am sorry, Zoe.” He spoke barely above a whisper, but I could still here him.

“You’re sorry?” I asked, slowly shutting his door, closing us both is his room.

“Zooey, what are you doing?” he asked, watching me close the door.

I didn’t answer him. Instead, I clicked his door locked behind me. I kept my hands behind my back, looking at the floor. I took a long slow breath, feeling his eyes on me.  I looked up at him, his face so confused. I bit my lip.

“So, Niall, were you jacking off to me?” I asked, boldly looking at him.

“I, uh, yes.” He breathed, he chest rapidly rising and falling as his breathing quickened.

I took a step towards his bed, not breaking eye contact.

“Was this your first time?” I asked.

“W-what?” his face horrified by my question.

“Was this your first time jacking off to me?” I slowly repeated, taking another step towards the bed.

“No.” he confessed.

“No?” I said with raised brows.

He shook his head, unable to speak. I reached the foot of his bed. Niall looked down at me trying to gauge my next move. I slowly began to crawl onto his bed, making my way towards him. His breathing so quick and labored I can hear it. I smirked at the sound. I reached him and moved my way up to his lap, but he was still clutching the pillow to himself. I forcefully grabbed it from him and threw it to the floor. Moving my body up his, I straddled him. He gasped loudly when my panty clad bottom made contact with his erection.

“So, Niall,” I began, my face mere inches from his. “Have you thought about fucking me?”

“W-what?” he gasped.

I leaned back a little to be able to look him directly in the eye.

“Just answer the fucking question, Niall. Have you thought about fucking your little sister?” I demanded.

He groaned at my words. “Fuck, Zooey. Yes!”  he shouted.

“Good.” I smirked. 

He blinked several times at me, not understanding what I had just said.

“What?” he asked.

I moved my face closer so my lips are ghosting his.

“I said good.” I breathed before crashing my lips into his.

At first, he didn’t respond. He sat there frozen in shock. It wasn’t until I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my tongue along his bottom lip that he sprang into action.

Niall growled deep within his chest before he possessively grabbed my hips, bringing me impossibly closer to him. He attacked my lips with such passion it took my breath away. I moaned into our kiss as he bit my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. I took this as an opportunity to let my tongue explore his mouth for the first time. He pulled away, breaking our kiss. I whined at the loss of contact.

He sat back and looked deep into my eyes.

“Zooey, what is this?” he asked me.

“Niall, do you know how long I’ve wanted this to happen?” I responded.

He stared at me in shock.

“You’re not the only one who’s thought about it, fucking your sibling that is.” I smirked.

 “Fuck, Zoe. You are so hot.” He stated.

“What are you gonna do about it?” I propositioned.

He slowly licked his lips and let his eyes slide down my body, resting to where his hands were on my hips. Grasping onto the hem of my shirt, he ever so gently began to lift it up my body. His rough hands lightly teased their way up my sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake. My breath began to quicken with anticipation. I began to tremble from my building arousal.

Uncomfortable with how much of an affect Niall was having on me, I chose to break the silence with a sassy remark.

“God, Niall, who knew you would be such a fucking tease?” I said flatly.

His response was to quickly rip my shirt off, leaving me exposed for the first time to my big brother. His gaze was intense on my body; I could feel my nipples grow harder under his stare.

“You are beautiful.” He breathed, while running his hands up my stomach, stopping at my breast and cupping them in his hands.

I moaned at his words and arched my back, pushing myself into his touch.  Niall attached his lips to my exposed neck. He kissed, sucked, and licked at my neck, no doubt marking me as his. I felt him shift beneath me, causing me to fall to the bed. Niall now loomed above me, his massive body completely enveloping me. I felt tiny beneath him, and it turned me on. I began to writhe from all the sensations I was feeling; it was overwhelming. With his lips still on my neck, Niall moved one large hand to my hips, pinning me down.  His sudden dominance blew my mind. It was so hot. I needed more.

“Niall, please. I need you.” I moaned.

I felt him smile against my skin.

“Anything for you baby girl.” He murmured into my ear.

I squeezed my thighs together to try to help release some of the tension that had built up deep within me. I could feel how wet I was just from what we had done so far. I had never been this turned on. Ever.

“Mmmm. Ni. Please.” I begged again.

Niall began to trace kisses down my neck to my chest pausing at my left breast to take my nipple in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and rolled it between his lips. His hand that wasn’t currently holding me down mirrored his mouth on my right nipple. Despite his best efforts to keep me still, I was a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. I felt like I could come just from this.

Niall soon grew restless with his current position and started to work his way down my stomach. He ran his tongue lightly against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

“Fuck. Niall, I need you so bad.” I moaned loudly.

 I could feel him smile against the skin of my hip again. Sitting back on his ankles, he slid my undies off as slowly as he possibly could, letting his hands trail down my legs. He then positioned my legs so both my knees were bent with my feet flat on the bed. He ran his palms down the insides of my thighs, separating them and exposing all of me to him. A growl rose within his chest.

“Zooey. Mmmmm. You are perfect.” He said, looking down at me.

He dipped his head and ran slow kisses up my thigh, inching closer to where I longed to be touched. I felt his tongue lap out, tasting me for the first time. We both let out heady moans, the sensation exploding within me. I wanted more; I needed more. My hands found their way to his hair, tangling themselves in his locks. He continued licking, sucking, and nibbling causing me to buck my hips into his face.

“Oh God, Niall. Yes!” I moaned loudly.

He then lifted his from between my legs, licking his lips obscenely. With a smirk, he met my eye.

“You taste so good. I could do this all night.” He cooed. “Do you want more, baby girl?”

I looked deep into his eyes. I could feel the flush burning across my face, but at this moment I didn’t give a damn. All I wanted was Niall.

“Yes. God, yes, please.” I breathed, my head falling back on the pillow.

He kept his eyes locked on mine. I could feel his hand moving up my thigh, his fingers now teasing where I needed him to touch me. I began to tremble again in anticipation.

“Please, Niall.” I begged, the need audible in my voice.

Eyes still on me, he slowly slid two fingers in me. My back arched off the bed and my eyes rolled back in my head. I was bursting with the new sensation of being full.  The sound that came out of me I didn’t even recognize as my own. I was so far gone.

“Fuck. You are so wet. You want me so bad don’t you baby?” he asked, looking down at me.

Unable to form words, I nodded my head and moaned in response. He was now pumping his fingers in me at a faster pace while curling them upwards. My whole body was shaking, it felt so good.

“God. Zoe, you are so fucking hot like this.” He mused, watching my writhing body.

I began to meet the thrust of his fingers, fucking myself down harder on them. I was so close to coming, but I needed more. My eyes shot open and sought out Niall’s.

“Niall.” I moaned. “Fuck me. Please. God I need to you to fuck me.” I pleaded, eyes locked on his.

He groaned as his pulled his fingers out of me. I spread my legs further allowing him to kneel between them. He wrapped his now free fingers around his cock and began to slowly pump. My hand moved down my stomach and found its way to the aching nub between my legs. I slowly started to rub myself as I watched Niall do the same.

“Baby, you are so hot.” He said, as he bit his lip. “Are you ready for me?”

My eyes traveling from where he was stroking himself to his eyes, I nodded. “Please, I need you.”

One hand grasping the base of his cock and the other supporting himself next to my head, Niall moved himself so his head was teasing my entrance.

“Ple-“ I was cut off by Niall passionately kissing me as his slowly slid into me inch by inch. Moaning into the kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist drawing him closer to me. Once fully sheathed inside me, Niall broke the kiss to look down at me.

“You feel so good, baby.” He moaned. “I love you.”

The last part was filled with such passion and sincerity; it took my breath away.

“I-I love you, too.” I breathed, emotion taking over.

He began to painstakingly roll his hips, slowly thrusting in and out. He felt so good inside me. I had never experienced this level of pleasure before. My hands found their way to his arms that were on either side of me, I grasped onto his biceps. He dipped his head and began to pepper my neck with kisses. I turned my head so my mouth was against his ear.

“Niall, I need you to fuck me faster. Faster and harder. Please baby.” I moaned into his ear.

He released his lips from my neck and sat up on his knees. Throwing my legs over his shoulders, he pulled my hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper within me.

“Tell me how bad you want it baby girl. How much to you want me?” He asked while keeping himself still in me, torturing me.

“I want you more than anything or anyone. I want you so fucking bad it hurts. Please, fuck me, baby.” I pleaded, not bothering to hide my desperation.

One hand grasping my hip and the other around my ankle on his shoulder he began to thrust into me hard and fast. He began to kiss my ankle as he slammed into me, my head dangerously close to hitting the wall behind me. I was meeting him thrust for thrust, grinding myself down onto him. His hand on my hip slid down until it was on my clit, which he started to rub in time to his thrusts. My body began to tremble as an intense pleasure built up within me.

“Come for me baby.” Niall murmured, sensing I was close.

That was all it took to send me over the edge. My climax hit me hard. I yelled out his name as it did. I saw stars behind eyes. My body was shaking with such a powerful force that Niall had to grab onto my hips to hold me down as he continued to slam into me.

“Fuck. Baby you’re gonna make me come. I’m so close.” He moaned.

Three more thrusts and Niall was coming. He said my name over and over again. His continuous thrusts through his orgasm brought on my second, the end of his mixing with the beginning of my mine. As we came together, our eyes met, countless thoughts and feelings passed between us.

Niall collapsed on the bed next to me. Drawing me into his chest, he wrapped me in his arms. I felt tiny and protected in his embrace. I looked up into his eyes and met my lips to his. It was a soft and chaste kiss. I broke away after a few moments.

“Zooey. I love you.” He said, looking deep into my eyes.

“I love you, too, Niall.”

“No, I love you more than a brother should love his sister. I have felt this way for a while and the emotions have built up and that’s why I got angry earlier.” He confessed.

“I love you the same way. I was the one who initiated this, wasn’t I?” I asked with a smile.

“I suppose, though if I hadn’t been jacking off to you, I doubt this would have happened.” He mused.

“It would have happened sooner or later. One of us would have done something.” I stated flatly.

“Really?”

“Uh yeah, did you not see how badly we both wanted each other? That was bound to blow up one day.” I scoffed, my sassy attitude returning.

“I still do want you.” He breathed, punctuated with a kiss to my neck.

“Good. I want lots more of you. But sleep now, fun later.” I said with a yawn.

“Ok. Get some rest, baby.” He kissed the top of my head. “I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you.” I said, as I relaxed into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
